retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Home Video (2nd generation)
These videos distributed by Walt Disney Home Video are all mostly from the 1990s. The logo shown to the right began use on modern-day live action films since March 1992, and on animated films since 1995. It lasted through 2001, when the next generation of Walt Disney Home Entertainment began that year. During the mid to late 1990s, the Walt Disney Classics was replaced by the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, which since then became the brand for animated films or films with live action and animation combined on VHS. On January 31, 2000, all of the videos returned to moratorium, along with the Limited Issue DVDs. The list of Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection titles can be found here. Movies Disney's Sing-Along Songs Other notable films NOTE: Please DO NOT add complete information pages of any of these films to this wiki. Other notable films released on video include: *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (August 13, 1993) *The Brave Little Toaster (March 17, 1994) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (September 30, 1994) *Gargoyles: The Movie (January 31, 1995) *Angels in the Outfield (March 24, 1995) *The Santa Clause (October 25, 1995) *Tom and Huck (May 1, 1996) *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (July 31, 1996) *Muppet Treasure Island (September 10, 1996) *James and the Giant Peach (October 15, 1996) *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (March 18, 1997) *Jungle 2 Jungle (July 29, 1997) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (August 5, 1997) *Old Yeller (October 7, 1997) *How the Toys Saved Christmas (October 21, 1997) *George of the Jungle (December 2, 1997) *Belle's Magical World (February 17, 1998) *Flubber (April 21, 1998) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (May 19, 1998) *The Spirit of Mickey (July 14, 1998) *Kiki's Delivery Service (September 1, 1998) *Meet the Deedles (September 1, 1998) *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (September 29, 1998) *The Parent Trap (December 8, 1998) *Summer of the Monkeys (December 18, 1998) *Frank and Ollie (March 9, 1999) *Mighty Joe Young (March 23, 1999) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (May 25, 1999) *The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit (August 3, 1999) *Madeline: Lost in Paris (August 3, 1999) *Hercules: Zero to Hero (August 17, 1999) *Belle's Tales of Friendship (August 17, 1999) *Doug's 1st Movie (September 21, 1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (November 9, 1999) The following were released on both VHS and DVD: *My Favorite Martian (September 21, 1999) *I'll Be Home for Christmas (November 9, 1999) *Inspector Gadget (December 7, 1999) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (August 8, 2000) *The Tigger Movie (August 22, 2000) UK releases 1991 *The Rescuers (released before October) *Song of the South (September 16) *The Little Mermaid (released after October) *Fantasia 1992 *Mary Poppins and Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Song of the South (re-release) *The Rescuers Down Under (released before July) *Robin Hood (re-release) *The Great Mouse Detective *Pete's Dragon *Cinderella (released before October) 1993 *Peter Pan *The Three Caballeros *Beauty and the Beast *The Jungle Book (released before November) 1994 *Bambi *Aladdin *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (released after October 7) *Mary Poppins (re-release) 1995 *The Return of Jafar *The Aristocats *Pinocchio *Bedknobs and Broomsticks and The Great Mouse Detective (re-releases) *The Lion King *The Fox and the Hound (released before November) *Alice in Wonderland (re-release) 1996 *Sleeping Beauty (released before March) *Pocahontas (released between April and June) *101 Dalmatians (released between July and September) *Toy Story (released before December) 1997 *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under (re-releases) *A Goofy Movie *101 Dalmatians (live action) *Oliver & Company (released before October) *The Black Cauldron *Cinderella (released before January 1998) *Fun and Fancy Free 1998 *Peter Pan (January 1998 re-release) *So Dear to My Heart *Hercules *Lady and the Tramp *The Little Mermaid (re-release) 1999 *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (released after February) *A Bug's Life *Mulan *The Jungle Book *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 2000 *Walt Disney Classics Collection: Pinocchio, The Aristocats and The Fox and the Hound (re-releases) *Walt Disney Classics Collection: Sleeping Beauty (re-release) *Tarzan *Toy Story 2 2001 *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (March 12, 2001) *Dinosaur (March 26, 2001) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (May 21, 2001) Websites Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves (1999-2001) Disney's Sing-Along Songs *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/Cartoons/Singalong (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/Cartoons/singalong (1999-2001) *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/singalong (2001-2003) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:VHS Category:DVD